Solar energy is one kind of regenerative energy. People show more and more interest in solar energy technology by which solar energy is converted into electric energy, since it has the advantages of energy conservation and reduction of environmental pollution. This technology also contributes to mitigate power supply demand to a certain extent. Solar electrical energy generation technology is a technology of converting the solar energy into electric energy by utilization of solar panels, based on principle of the photovoltaic effect. The basic element in the solar photovoltaic assembly is solar cell, such as solar thin-film cell. The solar panel usually includes a plurality of solar cells connected with each other. The junction box for the solar photovoltaic assembly is used for achieving interconnection between these solar panels.
In the conventional solar photovoltaic assembly, these solar panels are mechanically and electrically connected in junction boxes which are integrated with solar panels. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a known solar photovoltaic assembly A or B is equipped with a junction box 100. As shown in FIG. 2, several known connection assemblies adapted for being connected with the cells on the solar panels are provided in the junction box 100. The connection assembly includes connecting terminals 110 and a by-pass diode 120. Each two junction boxes are connected using a cable 4. The connection between the junction boxes requires a cable of certain length because the solar panel usually is relatively bulky. It is well-known for those skilled in the art that the cable used in the solar PV field is relatively high in price and use. For example, among the cost of the connection among these solar panels, the cost of the cable takes a most significant part of it. Meanwhile, in the known junction box, several connection assemblies are integral into one junction box. Once some elements in the connection assembly go wrong, the whole junction box should be detached for maintenances. This presents a problem in operating efficiently and increased maintenance cost.
Therefore, it is desirable in the art to contribute a design which brings forth cost reduction and convenience for maintenances, without affecting the connection among the conventional solar panels.